


Baby you’re all that I want

by Popstar



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Riding, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popstar/pseuds/Popstar
Summary: Gwil just wants to have a quiet evening in. Ben has other plans.





	Baby you’re all that I want

**Author's Note:**

> I got another prompt from a lovely anon on tumblr (for the fic meme thing - requests are closed for now, btw), who wanted Ben to be a saucy little thing. Well, Nonnie, I hope this does your request justice and this is remotely what you had in mind. As mentioned, smut really isn't my strong suit. I hope you like it anyway. <3
> 
> The title is shamelessly stolen from Bryan Adams.
> 
> A big thanks, as always, goes to [crownheartsteacup](http://crownheartsteacup.tumblr.com). <3
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything and this is simply for entertainment. Don't want to hurt anyone's feelings here and am not implying anything - it's just fiction that sprung from my imagination.

With an exhausted sigh Gwil pushes open the door to their flat. He’s tired and had a long day and just wants to curl up on the couch with a glass of wine and his boyfriend, have a relaxed evening without any disturbances. Frankie, however, is having none of it and jumps him the minute he’s stepped in, making Gwil laugh and crouch down. “Yes, Frankie, hello, girl, I missed you, too,” he coos and scratches her lovingly, letting her cuddle up to him and gives her all the attention she wants.

 

He looks up when Ben steps out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hips. There are still a few drops of water running down his smooth chest, over his stomach and into the white cotton of the towel, making Gwil lick over his lips unconsciously. “Hi,” Ben says and smiles at him as he steps over to him.

 

Gwil returns the smile and gets up at that, closing the distance between them with one long stride. He grabs Ben by the hips, making him shudder a little as his cold fingers trace over his skin. “Hi,” he whispers back and leans in to kiss him softly. “A shame you already took a shower. I thought we could do it together.”

 

Ben chuckles softly and leans in for another peck. “Sorry, had a workout and I’d be sweaty all over.”

 

“And that would be a bad thing how?” Gwil asks back and chuckles, giving his bum a fond slap. “Next time then,” he adds and pulls away from him to lose his jacket and shoes while he makes his way to the living room. “Would you open the Pinot Noir, babe? I could do with a cuddle and a glass of wine.”

 

Another sigh escapes Gwil’s lips as he drops down on the couch, legs spread and arms hanging loosely to his sides. He lets his head fall back against the couch and closes his eyes for a moment, enjoying the peace and quiet of the flat. He can hear Ben talk to Frankie as he potters around in the kitchen, probably doing what Gwil asked him to.

 

When he hears Ben enter the living room, Gwil opens his eyes again, lifting his head off the backrest of the couch. Ben is still only wearing the towel, but he’s carrying two glasses and the bottle of wine Gwil asked for. “Why are you still in a towel? Not that I mind, you look incredible.” He waits until Ben has put glasses and bottle on the coffee table before he grabs his hips again, pulling him in to stand between his legs. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Ben’s stomach, nuzzling his light happy trail for a moment.

 

Ben smiles and brings one hand up to run his fingers through Gwil’s hair. “Thought you’d appreciate it.”

 

Gwil chuckles and presses another kiss to Ben’s stomach before he leans back to look up at him. “Where’s the dog?”

 

“In the bedroom,” Ben replies and then pushes Gwil back until he is leaning into the cushions of the couch once more and Ben can move forward as well, straddling him. Immediately Gwil grabs his hips again and he lets his thumbs rub over the smooth skin.

 

“Why is the dog in the bedroom?” He asks, head resting against the couch, looking up at his half-naked boyfriend. He can’t help the small smile that is tugging his lips upwards because he’s got the feeling he knows the answer to that already.

 

“Well, I’m pretty irresistible,” Ben answers and leans down to nibble on Gwil’s jaw, his lips travelling over his beard and Gwil sighs softly, turning his head away from Ben’s demanding lips.

 

“Ben... No. I’ve had a long day and I’m tired and—“ Ben cuts him off by taking one of Gwil’s hands. He pushes it under the towel and onto his bum, his finger brushing over his hole. Gwil’s breath hitches. “Did you prepare yourself?”

 

“Yeah,” Ben breathes out and leans in to kiss over Gwil’s neck this time, lips soft and warm and Gwil swallows. “Just for you.”

 

“Fuck babe,” Gwil whispers back and rubs his finger against his hole once more, applying just the tiniest bit of pressure but it’s enough to make Ben rock forward immediately. “That’s so hot.”

 

Ben leans back far enough to smile down at Gwil. “Would be a shame if all of that effort went to waste, wouldn’t it?” He asks, his fingers tugging a little at the collar of Gwil’s shirt and he gives him his most innocent look, biting his lip.

 

Gwil laughs out loud at that and wraps his arms around him, pulling him down in a kiss, easily licking into Ben’s mouth when he opens up to him. “Would be a definite shame,” he agrees against his lips between kisses and finally pulls away the towel, running his hands appreciatively over Ben’s muscular back, down to his bum to give it a gentle squeeze with both hands, pulling him in closer.

 

Ben is rock hard already, his cock rubbing against Gwil’s stomach and making him moan into the kiss. He pulls away from him then and Gwil tries to chase his mouth but Ben leans over to the table next to the couch and grabs a bottle of lube.

 

“You naughty little thing,” Gwil comments with a soft laugh and presses a kiss to Ben’s shoulder before he leans up to kiss him on the lips again. “Did you plan all of this?”

 

“Might’ve?” Ben gives him a cocky smile while he works Gwil’s jeans open with his hands, pushing it down along with his pants, low enough to free his cock.

 

Gwil’s soft laugh turns into a gasp when Ben wraps his hand around his half-hard cock. “Unbelievable.”

 

“Irresistible,” Ben corrects with a grin, leisurely stroking him into full hardness and leans forward to kiss him slowly and sensually again, making Gwil sigh contently and pull him closer once more.

 

“That, too,” he adds a little belatedly when Ben pulls away again to look down. Gwil watches him, naked and aroused on top of him and he groans softly when Ben spreads the lube over his length. “Babe,” he whispers, fingers digging into Ben’s hips when he lifts and positions himself. Ben looks up, meeting Gwil’s gaze with his own. He gives him a questioning look and Gwil can’t help but smile. It’s not the first time they do it without a condom, but it amazes him every time anew. He pulls him into another kiss while Ben sinks down on him, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths, Gwil slowly but surely bottoming out.

 

Ben takes his time, letting both of them adjust for a moment before he starts moving his hips, pace ever so slow and teasing that Gwil digs his fingers a little harder into Ben’s hips, while he thrusts up into him, trying to get more, needing more.

 

He gets distracted by another sensual kiss, Ben completely controlling the pace right now and Gwil just lets himself fall, letting Ben take over. He rubs his hands over his muscular thighs, straining with the effort of pushing himself up and sinking back down.

 

When he lets his lips travel over Ben’s jaw to his neck, Ben uses the opportunity to grab the backrest of the couch for support, holding on to it while he starts moving his hips a bit faster until he’s bouncing beautifully on Gwil’s cock. He groans loudly, his head falling back in his neck when he slams down in a particular angle and Gwil licks over his lips, running an appreciative hand over his chest, taking him in for a moment, pure sin and sex on his lap.

 

With the feeling of his own orgasm approaching he grabs Ben’s cock with one hand, wanking him in time with their movement, while Ben rides them closer and closer to orgasm, fingers digging into the cushions of the couch next to Gwil’s head. He looks down at him, his green eyes locked with Gwil’s, pupils blown wide, making him feel even more turned on.

 

When Ben finally comes, he lets his head roll back into his neck once more, groaning loudly as he spills into Gwil’s hand, body sinking forward and slumping against him.

 

Gwil pulls him in, holding him close while he pushes his hips up two more times and then comes as well, lips pressed against Ben’s naked and sweaty shoulder, breathing harshly.

 

Ben kisses along his jaw, lips nibbling over his bearded skin until he finally kisses him on the lips, tongue easily slipping into Gwil’s mouth. “I think I’m gonna need another shower,” he whispers when he pulls back again and laughs softly, leaning his forehead against Gwil’s.

 

“What a coincidence,” Gwil replies and pulls him into another kiss, just a little peck. “I need one, too”

 

 


End file.
